Pink
by AoiKuroNekoSan
Summary: This is a short story about Kid Flash going shopping after someone tells him he needs to redo his wardrobe. Only, the store he's shopping in is a little too full of pink. And when he decides to bring Robin along, things might get a little embarrassing.


**Hiya, I decided to right a Teen Titans fanfic, and this idea just popped into my head. It's a short one, but I've always liked these characters. _(Note: Wanted to edit this, so I did...yikes the typos...)_  
**

**Anyway, I don't own the _Teen Titans_, at all!**

Wally West walked briskly through the crowd. Dick Grayson jogged quickly beside him, nearly out of breath.

"Seriously man!" He puffed. "Slow down, I could train for months and I still wouldn't be able to keep up with you at this pace…" Wally grinned, looking almost innocent. _Almost_.

"Oh but Dick, I thought we were just going on a walk?" He said childishly.

"Some walk," Muttered his friend, leaning against a wall breathlessly as they came to a stop. "Why'd we stop?" He asked curiously, looking around. Wally rose an eyebrow.

"Would you rather continue our…_walk_?" He asked.

"No, no, this is fine," Dick answered, putting his hands up in surrender, "Just warn me next time, I'll bring my bike and race alongside you—maybe then I'll be able to keep up." Wally snorted.

"I doubt it."

Dick rolled his eyes. "I'll ask you again, where are we?" He asked. Both boys looked around. Dick couldn't figure out why they were here. It was a shopping center, a couple of stores lined up on a busy block, nothing too unusual. "Has there been any trouble around here, are we on a stakeout?" Wally shook his head.

"Nope, nothing like that." His eyes moved along the store windows until they caught sight of the front of a generic clothing shop, right next to a geeky looking electronics store.

"I just need to do some shopping," He said with a fake grin. Dick followed his eyes and then gave him a look.

"Right…because you _love_ shopping, especially when it's for clothes." He said sarcastically.

"Well, I didn't really have a choice in the matter," Wally admitted with a grimace. "Someone told me I needed a little—or rather big wardrobe change for my civilian clothes."

"Huh, who said that?" Dick wondered aloud, who could have made Wally actual care about what his clothes looked like? Did his uncle say something or…

"Just someone." Wally said with a slight blush creeping up his neck. Dick groaned.

"Oh. _That_ someone." He nodded. "Well, say no more about her, I don't really want to know. Why'd you bring me though?" There was a pause.

"I half ran over a little old woman on my way to a crime scene the other day," Wally said, trying to avoid the embarrassment by staring at his sneakers. The soles weren't really made for someone with his speed, they were already pealing away from the bottom of his feet and they were brand new! Dick chuckled.

"That would have made an interesting news title—_the Great Kid Flash….Runs Down a __Senior __Citizen_." He frowned. "You've got to be more careful, we really don't need that sort of reputation."

"Yeah, I know, I should watch where I'm going…" Wally smirked slightly. Dick was too strict sometimes, he acted like an old man, or rather…

"So?"

"So…what?"

"What does this have to do with shopping?" Dick asked, saying the last word contemptuously.

"Well my uncle was in the same mind as you, he revoked my allowance for a couple of months."

"And what does this have to do with…oh, money." He shook his head. "In that case, I am in the same mind as your uncle, so I'm not lending you any." Wally got on his knees to beg.

"Please? Please, please, please Dick! Only a little, I'll never ask for anything else in a million years, please! We have this really big date tonight, and if I show up in something like I usually wear—she's going to kill me, please, please, please!" He pleaded. Dick looked half amused by the look in his friend's eye, and half horrified by the attention he was bringing to them. He sighed.

"Get up."

"You'll lend me some then?" Wally asked hopefully. Dick ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah I guess so, if you stop making such a scene."

Wally got up quickly. "Thank god. She said she'd never touch me again if I didn't—"

"Hey! I told you I didn't want to know about any of that," He interrupted, blushing slightly. He pulled some money out of his pocket. "Just go," He said handing it over. Wally cheered.

"You're my best friend ever!" He cried, rushing into the store happily. Dick watched him go. Man, Wally was whipped. Dick frowned for a moment, not really knowing if he approved of the relationship, but then he glanced down at the leftover money in his hands, and the electronic store in front of him, and ran in gleefully.

Wally searched around the store. Jinx had actually recommended it to him. From the outside it looked nothing special—but from the inside…Wally sighed. The store was filled with pink, black, and everything was gothic. _Great…_he thought to himself. _Dick's going to laugh himself silly if he sees all this._ Wally resolved to shop as quickly as possible—which wasn't really a problem for him, then rush back home, put the clothes under his bed, and then rush back here before Dick even noticed. _Alright_! Wally nodded to himself, rolling up his sleeves.

Ten minutes later Wally had completed hours and hours worth of shopping. He panted a little and plopped his purchases on the counter. He really needed to get something to eat after this. Maybe a nice five layer sandwich, with lots of mustard. As the cashier was ringing the cloths up, a particular shirt caught his eye. It was pink, but not an overwhelming, shocking shade of the color, and not quite Barbie reminiscent either. Wally picked it up and looked at it. It was plain, and looked as if it might fit him, but there was still the obvious fact that it was pink, not even a little pink, but completely, and totally pink, no way around it.

"Will you be taking that as well?" The cashier asked him politely. Wally looked down at the shirt, turning it over in his hands. It was soft, it didn't look like it would wear out too much if he turned up the speed…He scratched his chin and imagined the look on Jinx's face if she saw that shirt. She'd get a mischievous gleam in her eye, wrap her arms around his neck, and try to convince him to buy it.

"_It's my favorite color," She would tell him cutely. Wally would shake his head._

_"I know," He would tell her. "But I've already bought so many other things you'd approve of."_

_"Real men where pink," She would persist._

_"I'm not so sure about that." He would respond with a chuckle._

_"Please Wally, for me?" She would pout, and he there would be nothing he could do say after that. _

He sighed, and handed the cashier the shirt. She nodded, and rang that up for him too.

As Wally ran back home with his new cloths, he couldn't help but take out the shirt and put it on. Wally had never really liked the color pink, at least not before he met her. But now, wherever he went, the color would catch his eye, and if it wasn't the exact right shade, he would frown disapprovingly. As he ran back to meet Dick he slowed to a jog (or at least for him), smiling a bit at his purchase, because really, this shirt wasn't too bad, actually it was kind of nice, it reminded him of someone…

"What the holy heck are you wearing?" Dick asked, sounding weary. Wally froze, he had reached the electronics store without even realizing it. Dick was carrying a couple of bags filled with who-knows-what, and looking quite pleased with himself.

"A shirt," Wally mumbled.

"Right…whatever." Dick shook his head, Wally really had it bad. Wally turned pink and looked away.

"Shut up!" He said as Dick pointed out exactly what shade of pink he was…

**Well, I hope you like it, I was trying to get some more stories up, so I thought this might be a good idea. KFxJinx are my favorite couple in Teen Titans, even if they don't show up too much. Anyway, please review!**

**^.^ AoiKuroNekoSan**


End file.
